User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles Of Angemon44: Halloween Special: The Joker vs John Wayne Gracy
Cast: The Joker: Nice Peter John Wayne Gracy: Rich Alvarez Locations: Joker: Arkham Asylum John Wayne Gracy: His cottage Angemon44: Well welcome ghouls and ghosts to the 2nd part of our hallowen jam Kabuterimon: Dude hallowen is tomorrow Angemon44: I know but due to time constraints and buisness Citrus: Going to a costume party.... Angemon44: And being a badass Vanilla: Todays matchup is my father The Joker vs that serial clown John Wayne Gracy Angemon44: Dude im so excited, im going as an upcoming challanger for halloween Kabuteriomon: Which one the rockstar or Jeff hardy Epic Rap Battles Of Angemon 44 John Wayne Gracy Vs........... Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Allow me to cut in Johnny and put you in your place So sit back, relax, cause your not the 1st Wayne that i have breaked Im a cunning villian, no one will ever step up to me At the top of the heap, crowning villian king of DC Lets put a smile on your face and look at your acomplishments Killing few people, while im runing all of Gotham Dont blink, cause a Red Hood is about to cover up your victory Cause the Clown Prince of Crime just left you feeling way more than shitty John Wayne Gracy: Like the other Wayne, I will beat you Joko Your way outa your League they call me Poco Loco No one may know your identity, but it took a long time to catch me Your Harley relavent these days pall, I killed people deep in my valey My flow is sharp as a needle (through your arm) this pain you cant contain This will hurt way more than you getting acid on your face You claim that your pure evil, but you get your ass beat though By a bird and a bat ? The last time you looked good was in your sixtes show Joker: My flow is wild you cant take me, im at the top of my class An expert in comedy and your about to taste my lyrical gas Why So Serious Johnny, compared to me your a disgrace You think that your cooler ? Well I removed my own face Im Posionus like Ivy, the JLA hasnt been able to pin me Lets bring out your spouses call this a real Death In The Family John Wayne Gracy: Hush little Joker dont say a word Your played by Jared Letto, im about to end you like that bird You must be high on your own gas if you think that you have a chance My final words was "Kiss my Ass" and I havent taken a second glance Im psychotic, twisted, while you need help from a penguin bro I killed 45 people while you where voiced by Mark Hamil "Clown Prince Of Crime", please your movies just get lamer If I wanted to battle a real clown, I should have picked The Riddler ( Background chances to a city, as an ice cream truck comes closer and closer to our rappers) Sweet Tooth: Needless to say, its Needless Kane about to put you in the deep freeze My flow is like Twisted Metal, do you think that you can beat me ? Joker you don't scare me, in a real fight you would be out of luck Look at your acomplishments ? Well I don't give a truck And you there Mr. Makeup guy, I would be carefull what you say yo Cause i will run you over with my van, your souls alone like Calypso Im a haunted roadster with a split personality Leaving bodies in my wake of course there was casualites (Background changes again to a circus, where Krusty tries to preform) Krusty the Clown: Hey Hey Hey ( He gets choked, and dragged off stage by) Captain Spaulding: Howdy fuckin doody, its time for you to die Rob Zombies greatest freak, about to take you on a Murder Ride Im a clown guys, you should know not to mess around Turns out im a cannbal, so its time for me to chow down Step into my House of Corpses cause your next on the list You will be broken like Animal Crackers, while im alive and pissed My flow was finger licken just like my fried chicken A bunch of criminals want to challange me, well they best start quitten So fuck you, fuck your mom, fuck your grandma, and fuck you piles of doodie You tried to step up, well tutti fuckin fruity (Background changes to a black void, and a laugh rings out) Laughing Jack: All around the mulbery bush, the clown chased the dumbasses With a knife in hand, about to leave you eyeless like Jack-Asses Creepypasta Clown King, although some call me overated Lets see whos laughing now when I leave your asses decimated Joker I may not be as iconic as you, but at least I havent tanked at the box office booth Needless to say I will break both of your Sweet Tooths Im the captain now Spaulding beause my flow is harder Gunning you down than that time you lost your brother Mr. Gracy, you give us a bad name, and your about to get mamed If anyone of you had a legacy, it just got ruined like James (Background changes to a resteraunt, and at the counter is....) Ronald McDonald: Hey "Kids" welcome to McDonalds can I take your order sir Its time for all of these chicken nuggets to just get served Im the head honcho of this fight dont try to mess with Mickey D's Unless you want to get snapped like a fry, so you'll remember me Joker and Sweet Tooth your just wanna suck deez So sit down and taste my ice cold smoothies Forgive Mr. Gracy if im sounding a little salty But my flow hurts so don't feel badly.... That im spending more time on Mr. Jack the queer Whos an internet pedophile while im racking up a stack here My flow is a Happy Meal, unlike your chicken Mr. Spaulding Im lovin this battle, while you're unemployed and baulding Kids love me, while you make them Grimmice, so I gotta leave you peeled Jokers fanbase is so broken that it dosen't belong on the dollor meal ( A title shows up, revealing a final boss title) Kefka: Welcome to the final boss, I hope that your hungry for more Im Laughing at you all, come do you want some more ? Im demonic and evil and im wining with Strife Leaving you up in the Clouds, trying to get up and fight I got an empire at my back, so just try to attack Your stanima looks low, and people love me for more than my laugh Im an iconic villan, more vile than all of you And no one is Lovin McDonalds or Spauldings, not one piece of food Joker, Gracy, and Sweetie no way you'll reach my level Hit you with a Havoc Wing, your meaninless is understandable This court jester is bigger than any piece of Jack You only have internet fame, while every nerd heres my laugh and starts to shat Your under my Locke and key, im Terra- ring over this battle Im a god buddy, so there must be a lot of hastle Cause all of your fame is Forsaken, when I came to attack I didnt need Hyperdrive, to leave you all sacked ( Kefkas laugh) Who Won (Laugh still goes on scaring anouncer) WHOS NEXT UMMM AGGGGHGHGHGHGH 44 RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Kefka: HAPPY HALLOWEEN NXT time on Angemon 44 Rap Battles: Tell me how to get out of here, on our way, sweet air Category:Blog posts